


Like What You See

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [407]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Multi, Riding, Smut, Teen Sam Winchester, Underage - Freeform, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 13:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4921531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: AU where Dean and Cas are married and they have a teenager Sam. After Sam's bed time Dean and Cas are having sexy times in the living room, but yes, of course, Sam wanders by and stops to look and gets desperately turned on by the sight. Also Sam could get caught watching and/or gets to join in.. Thanks alott you're the best</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like What You See

**Author's Note:**

> I don't accept prompts here, only on lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com

Sam had already gone off to bed, and Dean and Cas sighed, on the couch.

“God, having a teenager is hard work.” Dean grunted.

“I think Sam’s worth it though.” Cas grinned, leaning and kissing Dean.

Dean kissed back, and smiled. “Completely.” He nodded. Cas moved closer to Dean, hand going under Dean’s shirt, running across the flesh and muscles. Suddenly Cas was yanking Dean’s shirt off and leaning down to kiss and nibble at the flesh.

“Fuck, Cas….” Dean murmured softly, feeling Cas’ hand knead at the hard on he was starting to sprout.

Cas looked up and gave a wink, before his lips went back to press against Dean’s body.

_

Sam just wanted a glass of water. He had gotten out of bed, and went down the steps, heading over to the kitchen to get something to drink before going back to bed, when he heard the soft grunts and moans from the living room.

He shouldn’t look, knew that he should just forget everything and go back to bed, but instead Sam walked forward, and turned, looking in the living room, seeing his parents on the couch, Cas riding Dean, head pressed against the back of the couch.

“Cas…fuck Cas, just like that. Clench around me, fuck…like that….” Dean grunted.

“Dean!” The cry was muffled in the couch, and Sam watched, feeling his own cock start to grow hard in his pajama pants.

Everything about this screamed  _wrong_  but Sam couldn’t stop. Knew what was happening, seeing his parents pants and grunt against each other.

Sam’s hand went down to his clothed erection and he started kneading at the hardening flesh as Dean and Cas writhed and moaned on the couch.

“Dean! Jesus, Dean!” Cas cried out, head shooting up to look at Dean. He saw Sam, and Cas froze, making Sam freeze, hand still on his cock.

“Cas?” Dean asked.

“Got ourselves a visitor, Dean.” Cas said, and Dean turned his head around seeing Sam standing there, eyes wide, and mouth open, a tiny squeak being the only thing that came out.

“I…” Sam tried to get out.

“Like what you’re seeing Sammy?” Dean asked, and Sam’s eyes locked on with Dean’s. “Like seeing your dads fuck?”

“I…” Sam said again, before whining and nodding.

“Get over here.” Dean ordered, and Sam moved over, seeing everything, Cas’ hard cock between Dean and Cas, Dean’s cock shoved inside Cas’ ass, and Sam’s cock, which had started to wilt, shot back up, harder than ever.

“Strip.” Cas said, and Sam moved quickly, removing his clothing, and revealing his lanky body. Dean lifted a hand, gripping Sam’s should and getting Sam to lean down, head between his and Cas’ body.

“Suck on your dad’s cock. I’m gonna finger you, Sam.” Dean said.

Sam nodded, and opened his mouth, sucking what he could of Cas’ cock down, and he heard Cas and Dean start to grunt again, with Sam feeling the soft thrusts that Dean gave as he started to fuck Cas again.

Sam heard Cas moan, and suck on something, and then he felt a slick finger, and he knew that Cas had been sucking on Dean’s finger, and Dean was pressing it inside Sam’s ass.

Dean started fingering Sam, finger sliding in and out as Sam grew adjust to the intrusion.

“Bet you like that.” Dean grinned. “Does our baby boy like that?

Sam moaned and Dean and Cas gave a breathy laugh while Sam sucked.

"Fuck….” Dean grunted, before he added another finger to Sam’s ass. “Cas clenching around my cock, you clenching around my finger…Jesus, does it feel good.”

“Bet so.” Cas murmured. “Can’t wait for the day that I see Sam taking this cock of yours.”

Sam moaned loudly, which made Cas grunt.

“What if he took both of us?” Dean asked, adding another finger inside Sam. “Bet that would drive you crazy, wouldn’t it, Sammy? Taking both of your dads in the ass?”

Sam whimpered, reaching and starting to jerk off, and Dean grinned.

“He likes that idea.” Dean said. “Likes it a lot.”

“I like it too.” Cas whispered. “Gonna come down your throat Sam. Get ready.”

Cas panted softly, before the first pulse of come went down Sam’s throat, and Sam started swallowing it down, throat working around Cas’ cock.

Sam’s jerks became quicker, and Sam knew that he was about to come as Cas came down his throat.

“Cas…Cas!” Dean grunted, coming himself, and Sam could hold back any longer, coming with a cry around Cas’ cock.

Sam pulled up when he finished, and Cas and Dean grinned, while Dean slipped his fingers out of Sam.

“Good job, Sammy. Dad and I are proud of you.” Dean murmured.

Cas and Dean leaned forward, each giving Sam a kiss, nuzzling his neck.

“Why are you down here anyway Sam?” Cas asked, amusement on his face.

“Wanted a drink of water.” Sam said, clearing his voice a little.

“Still thirsty?” Cas asked.

Sam flushed and nodded, and Dean and Cas grinned.

“Get dressed and go get your drink. Dad and I will be up in a minute, make sure your in bed.”

Sam nodded, an got dressed before leaving the room and walking over to the kitchen.

Cas leaned forward, and kissed Dean. “Fuck…who knew that would be that hot?”

Dean laughed, and kissed Cas again. “Definitely gotta do it more often with Sam then.”

“Agreed.” Cas nodded.


End file.
